EVA Berlin 2012
The EVA Berlin 2012 conference on Electronic Visualisation and the Arts is held in , , 7-9 November 2012. Twitter: #EVAberlin2012 Das historische Objekt im digitalen Modell: Aktuelle Konzepte, Strategien, Standards '' Workshop 1: Mittwoch, 07. November 2012'' Digitale Kunstgeschichte - ein neuer Arbeitskreis und seine Themenfelder PD Dr. Katja Kwastek (Institut für Kunstgeschichte, Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München) * Wissensmanagement und -vernetzung ** methodische Konsequenzen für traditionelle Strukturen der kunstgeschichtlichen Forschung * Crossmediale semantische Verknüpfung und Annotation * (teil)automatisierte Bild- und Textanalyse * Social Media, Crowdsourcing, Gamification * Rezeptionsforschung ** z.B. Social Tagging * Digitale und mobile Vermittlung * Digitale Visualisierungen und Diagramme Kurze Vorstellung des Arbeitskreises Digitale Kunstgeschichte * http://www.digitale-kunstgeschichte.de * Wiki: http://www.digitale-kunstgeschichte.de/wiki/Hauptseite Modell und Interpretation: zur Erschaffung von 'Welt' in digitalen Modellen Prof. Dr. Stefan Gradmann (Institut für Bibliotheks- und Informationswissenschaft, Humboldt-Universität Berlin) Modell und Interpretation: zur Erschaffung von 'Welt' in digitalen Modellen (Slideshare) mit einer Verbeugung vor * Abbildung ... ** * ... Konstruktion ... ** Modell vs. Metapher: Atome nach Bohr und Sommerfeld - und das Universum nach Kopernikus ** Mythos -> Metapher * ... und pragmatische Intention ** Bedeutung der Modellierung für die Wissenschaft ** 6 Thesen zu Modellen **# Modelle bilden nicht “Wirklichkeit” ab, sondern eine Sichtder Welt. **# Modelle sind immer selektiv: sie reduzieren und abstrahieren. **# Reduktion und Abstraktion sind dabei immer intentional geleitet. **# Modelle sind Konstruktionsanleitungen für Wirklichkeit. **# Mächtige Modelle operieren meist mit einem gehörigen metaphorischen, konnotativen und/oder symbolischen Überschuss. **# Kunstwerke sind so besehen besonders mächtige Modelle! Raum und Zeit im digitalen 4D-Modell. Virtuelle Architekturen als dynamische Wissensräume Prof. Dr.-Ing. Stefan Breitling (Bauforschung und Baugeschichte, Otto-Friedrich-Universität Bamberg) * Aussagekraft des Modells ** Entscheidungen zur Reduktion ** entwicklungsgeschichtliche Darstellung * Denkmalpflege ** Beziehungen zwischen Entwicklungsgeschichte und heutigem Zustand * wissenschaftliche Herleitung der Rekonstruktionen Podiumsdiskussion : Ina Blümel (Kompetenzzentrum für nicht-textuelle Materialien, Technische Informationsbibliothek) : Prof. Dr.-Ing. Stefan Breitling (Bauforschung und Baugeschichte, Otto-Friedrich-Universität Bamberg) : Prof. Dr. Reinhard Förtsch (Deutsches Archäologisches Institut) : Prof. Dr. Stefan Gradmann (Institut für Bibliotheks- und Informationswissenschaft, Humboldt-Universität Berlin) : Georg Hohmann (Germanisches Nationalmuseum Nürnberg) : PD. Dr. Katja Kwastek (Institut für Kunstgeschichte, Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München) : Prof. Dr.-Ing. Dominik Lengyel (Lehrstuhl Darstellungslehre, Brandenburgische Technische Universität Cottbus) : Dr. Martin Raspe (Bibliotheca Hertziana -Max-Planck-Institut für Kunstgeschichte) * "Modellverbot" in der institutionellen Kunstgeschichte? ** Verhältnis von Konstruktion und Rekonstruktion ** Bedeutung der Modelle für die Vermittlung Digitale 3D-Modelle im Kultursektor: Stand der Technik und Nutzungspotenzial Workshop 2: Mittwoch, 07. November 2012 3D-COFORM – Tools and Expertise for 3D collection formation Prof. David Arnold (University of Brighton) 3D Digitalisiertechnologien für Museen und kulturelle Einrichtungen Dr. Peter Johannes Neugebauer (Geschäftsführer der Polygon Technology GmbH) Erfassung und Präsentation digitaler Replica von Artefakten des kulturellen Erbes Prof. Dr. Reinhard Klein (Universität Bonn) 3D-Labor und Museen: Verbesserung der Arbeitsmöglichkeiten Prof. Dr. Hartmut Schwandt (TU Berlin, Institut für Mathematik, 3D-Labor), Prof. Dr. Friederike Seyfried (SMB - Ägyptisches Museum und Papyrussammlung), Miguel Helfrich (SMB - Gipsformerei) Practical experience of 3D image modelling of cultural objects at the V&A Museum James Stevenson (Victoria and Albert Museum, London) See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin * EVA London 2012 Category:EVA Berlin Category:2012